Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 127
"The Unflinching Brother Combo - Tachyon Dragon Imprisoned!!" is the one-hundred and twenty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on October 27, 2013. Summary and Quinton prepare themselves.]] Quinton tells Trey he'll bet everything on Yuma's gift of believing in others. Mizar appears before them and asks where Yuma and Kite have gone. Quinton responds that he'll have to defeat them to find out. Mizar boasts that he'll crush their "Numbers" with his "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" as he glows with pink energy and the dragon appears behind him. Quinton muses that its a strange twist of fate that they'll fight another "Galaxy-Eyes" user like Kite. Mizar questions what he means and Quinton responds that he was the one who taught Kite how to Duel and made him who he is today - meaning he is an opponent worth beating. Mizar seems intrigued, but decides he'll kill two birds with one stone. Quinton asks if he plans to Duel them both and Trey adds that he's underestimating them. Raising his arm and clasping his fist, Mizar tells them they are sorely mistaken if they think either of them will be a match for his "Neo Tachyon". He commences Barian Battlemorph, while Quinton says "let's go Michael". They arm their D-Pads and manifest their Duel Gazer tattoos as Mizar finishes transforming. The three yell "Duel!" makes Girag and Alito Vector's puppets.]] On a rooftop somewhere, Vector meets with Girag and Alito. Girag asks Vector what he's talking about, telling him to trick Nasch into going back to the Barian World. Vector muses that they can't take on both Nasch and Yuma at once. Girag asks what he means, but Vector ignores him and tells Alito to go after Yuma. Girag tells Vector to give him a break and Alito asks why they'd still be listening to Vector. Vector chuckles and ask them who they think woke them up from their "nap". Alito angrily asks what he's talking about. Vector turns and asks if he'll have to give them another "juice-up" before they stop being useless and then yells "Don Thousand". Girag and Alito look confused, but Thousand materializes out of black mist behind them, laughing. They back away, but Thousand grasps them both by the neck and says he'll give them a taste of his power and dark energy flows through them both. Alito calls Vector a fool for resurrecting Thousand, but the god's emblem emanates out and the two stand there, blank-faced. Vector cackles and says they'll be his puppets now, telling them to get to work. and Caswell tearfully explain the situation to Yuma's family.]] At Yuma's house, Cathy and Caswell have explained the situation to Kari and Haru. They have just told them that Yuma went to another universe to save the world. Kari is dumbfounded and Cathy clarifies that Yuma told she and Caswell not to tell his family anything. Cathy and Caswell are both holding back tears, which seems to convince Kari this is legitimate. Calling Yuma an idiot, she runs to the door, her slippers flying off. Haru asks where she thinks she's going. Kari begins to explain, but Haru says she heard the first time and that Yuma told them not to worry, so they shouldn't. Kari calls him going to another universe ridiculous. Tears streaming down her face, Cathy tells them that Yuma promised he'd come back safe, with Caswell adding "no matter what", his face also covered in tears. Haru says they'll trust him and just wait, then thinks she'll prepare some Duel rice for when he gets back. Kari looks towards the pillar of energy and the portal from the Barian World. At the same time, the Different Dimension Airship is streaming through a dimensional portal and Kari tells Yuma she believes in him. Aboard the ship, Astral asks Yuma if he's thinking about Trey and Quinton. Yuma turns towards him and Tori and confirms this. Yuma says he's upset about the fight they had. He understands why they'd want revenge for Quattro, but knows that nothing comes from Dueling when one is angry and that he wanted to tell them that. Tori mutter's Yuma's name, while Astral responds that though Yuma may think otherwise, what they did was the right path for them. Tori agrees - everyone can only take the path they think is right, even if they don't know where that path will take us as she recalls Yuma's encounter with the Door, his first boarding the airship to fight Vector and his trip to the Astral World. Yuma says that makes sense, while Astral turns his head and silently thinks of Trey and Quinton. and Merag head towards the Duel.]] As Mizar faces off with Trey and Quinton, he tells them they'll be sharing Life Points. Quinton says that's fine, but it will also mean they'll go first. He turns to Trey and says he'll take the first turn they get, Trey will take the next. Trey agrees and Quinton begins, drawing "Deep Space Cruiser 9". He immediately activates its effect, explaining that he can send another Machine-Type monster in his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card. He says he has one more Machine-Type monster. He flings it into the Graveyard portal - another copy of "Deep Space Cruiser 9". The first copy appears in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Reborn", letting him Special Summon the copy he sent to the Graveyard. It flies from the Graveyard portal and Quinton declares he's overlaying his two Level 9 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" in Attack Position. Mizar remarks his "Number" has shown up as "Dyson Sphere" blots out much of the sky. Dumon and Merag are flying through the sky at high speeds and see "Dyson Sphere" suddenly cover much of the cityscape. Dumon simply says "Dyson Sphere...", while Merag remarks that a Duel seems to have started. Quinton activates "Magic Summon Breakdown", explaining that this will prevent Mizar was Normal Summoning, Setting or Special Summoning monsters via the effects of a Spell Card during the next turn. Mizar grunts and Quinton says they analyzed the Duel Data that their brother, Thomas sent them about the Seven Barian Emperors. He remarks that their key card is "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One". Mizar is intrigued that they seem to be trying to stop him from bringing out "Neo Tachyon". Quinton ends his turn by Setting two cards. s with a Sphere Field.]] Dumon and Merag arrive, streaming through the air and landing next to Mizar. Dumon asks Mizar who his opponents are and Merag responds that they are Trey and Quinton, two powerful "Number" holders. Trey says they have three of the seven Emperors here and Quinton remarks that there are four others. Mizar tells the two he's fine here and that they should pursue Yuma and Kite. Dumon agrees, but Trey suggests they act now. Quinton remarks that he wanted to wait for all seven to show up, but he and Trey both activate their bracelets' crests. Blue light radiate out from both of them and a blue Sphere Field generates around the immediate area. Quinton says they'll have to stay a little longer. Dumon remarks they appear to be trapped. Above them, Vector stands on an aerial platform. He remarks they pulled out a "bad field" and muses that he'll treat himself and watch the proceedings from here. Mizar tells Dumon and Merag not to interfere - he can defeat these two matter what tricks they have. He sees they aim to seal "The Seventh One". He begins his turn by drawing "Schwarzschild Limit Dragon" and immediately Special Summoning it. into returning to the Barian World.]] He explains he can do so when his opponent has a monster with 2000 or more ATK on the field. He then activates "Ergosphere" which lets him add a "Schwarzschild" from his Deck to his hand if he already controls one. He does so, then Special Summons it as well. He boasts he'll show them the power of a real "Galaxy-Eyes" and overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" in Attack Position. Trey seems pleased to see his "Galaxy-Eyes", while Quinton simply stares. On a nearby rooftop, Nasch sees "Dyson Sphere" and determines a Duel has started. Girag appears behind him and informs him that they have a problem. Nasch asks what's wrong and Girag explains that Yuma and his allies are no longer on Earth - they are heading to the Barian World. Nasch angrily recites Yuma's name, but then tells Girag to return to the Barian World, vanishing through a portal himself. Girag remarks that he'd better hurry, his eyes glowing red with Thousand's power. " drained of its effects.]] Mizar orders "Tachyon Dragon" to attack "Dyson Sphere" with "Tachyon Spiral of Destruction". Quinton tells him his attack his useless and activates the effect of "Dyson Sphere", negating the attack as "Dyson Sphere" has Overlay Units. The spiral dissipates, but Mizar activates the effect of "Tachyon Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all other face-up monsters. "Tachyon Dragon" reverts to its sealed form and Mizar yells "Tachyon Transmigration". Rainbow energy flies out and all the panels on "Dyson Sphere" go dark as its effects are negated. Mizar reveals that for each card effect his opponent used during the Battle Phase, "Tachyon Dragon" gains 1000 ATK. With the effect of "Dyson Sphere" used, the ATK of "Tachyon Dragon" rises by 1000. "Dyson Sphere" fires a beam at "Tachyon Dragon" and it beings to unfold into a dragon again. Mizar orders it to slip back through space-time and reappear. Trey remarks that it gained ATK, but the Battle Phase should be over. Mizar tells them that "Tachyon Transmigration" allows it to attack again. Quinton yells "What!", while Dumon remarks that this is the true terror of "Tachyon Dragon", with Merag adding that it is able to go back in time and choose a future that benefits it. Mizar says that "Tachyon Transmigration" has negated the effects of "Dyson Sphere" and yells "Tachyon Spiral of Destruction". This time, the burst lances through the core of "Dyson Sphere" and small explosions radiate all over the panels. The brothers are both thrown off their feet, screaming as their Life Points fall to 2800. Mizar believes now that "Tachyon Dragon" should be enough to deal with them; he won't even need to bring out "Neo Tachyon". He Sets two cards and ends his turn. As its the End Phase, the ATK of "Tachyon Dragon" returns to 3000. Elsewhere, Kite speeds through the city on Orbital 7's bike form, his vision still blurred. Orbital says "Dyson Sphere" has disappeared and wonders how Quinton and Trey are doing. Kite tells him not to lose his head over it - those two need to do what they need to do, even if it kills them. He remarks that they are the same - they must do what they must do as well. He orders Orbital not to look back and the robot responds with "Roger!" takes its toll as he performs a Rank-Up.]] Quinton smiles, remarking that the power of "Tachyon Dragon" makes it worth beating. Mizar asks if he thinks they can beat it and Trey says they'll beat it no matter what. He begins his turn by drawing "Chronomaly Gordias Unite" and Normal Summoning it. Its effect activates when its Summoned, letting Trey Special Summon a "Chronomaly" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his hand with its effects negated, while also changing the Level of "Gordias Unite" to that of the Summoned monster. He Special Summons "Chronomaly Sol Monolith", who glows as "Gordias Unite" becomes Level 6. Trey overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" in Attack Position. Mizar calls it an interesting "Number" and Trey tells him that when its Summoned, he can equip it with a "Number" monster in the Graveyard. Quinton says "Dyson Sphere" is in the Graveyard and it appears overhead in a portal. Trey says "Atlandis" will gain ATK equal to that of "Dyson Sphere", giving it 5400 total. Mizar says "denied" and activates his face-down "Tachyon Flare Wing", revealing that he can equip it to a "Galaxy-Eyes" monster when his opponent Xyz Summons a monster. "Tachyon Dragon" gains a set of orange wings and Mizar continues, saying the effects of the opponent's Xyz Monster will be negated. The portal fades and "Dyson Sphere" vanishes. Trey asks if he'd like to guess again and Quinton says they knew he would do that. Mizar yells "What!" and Quinton tells Trey to use his face-down card. Trey says he understands and activates it - "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force". Trey's crest glows with green energy, with covers his body. Fire streams out from "Atlandis" and Mizar calls the two "curs". Trey grunts in pain, but Ranks Up "Atlandis" and performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution. He chants "shatter the limited space-time continuum and engrave your existence into the whole of creation, now!" "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis" appears in Attack Position and Dumon seems shocked that that they have their own "Rank-Up-Magic". " protects "Tachyon Dragon", or so Mizar thinks.]] Trey orders "Chaos Atlandis" to attack with "Chaos Punishment". Its volcano erupts and lava streams towards "Tachyon Dragon". Mizar says "denied" again and reveals that he can send "Tachyon Flare Wing" to the Graveyard to prevent the equipped monster's destruction by battle. The orange wings vanish and a bubble shield covers "Tachyon Dragon", though the flaming rocks still bounce off of it and reduce Mizar to 3700 Life Points. Mizar remarks that the odds are just not in their favor. Trey claims he was waiting for this. With "Tachyon Flare Wing" gone, "Chaos Atlandis" can use its effects again. He reveals that after it battles a monster, he can equip that monster to it. He orders "Chaos Atlandis" to rob him of "Tachyon Dragon" and the former reduces the latter to rock with a flaming whip. Mizar is concerned for his dragon and the whip snares it, pulling it in and lodging it in the volcano on the the left shoulder of "Chaos Atlandis". Trey says its ATK rises by 1000 for each monster equipped to it. Mizar is furious and Merag can't believe they managed it. Dumon says they had it planned from the beginning - "Tachyon Flare Wing" ended up being a hindrance in the end. a card he cannot play.]] Mizar clasps his fist, visibly shaking in anger. Calling them "curs", he says they'd be the first to ever make him taste humiliation. Trey thanks him for the complement and Sets two cards to end his turn. As Mizar moves to draw, he says this won't entrap him. Glowing with pink energy, he declares "Barian's Chaos Draw". He reveals he's drawn "The Seventh One" and explains it will let him Rank-Up his "Tachyon Dragon" whenever he wants. He stops short and stares at "Tachyon Dragon" entombed in "Atlandis" and simply says "oh...that was your intention all along". He now realizes what they've done. Quinton says that "The Seventh One" can Summon and Rank Up an "Over-Hundred Number" from the Extra Deck or Graveyard - but that isn't where "Tachyon Dragon" is right now. Trey says they beat his monster without destroying it, so he cannot fill it with chaos, calling it the only chink in the armor of the "The Seventh One". Mizar finally realizes their plan from the very beginning was to prevent him from ever Summoning "Neo Tachyon" to begin with. Up above, Vector chides Mizar, calling him "Miza-chan" and remarking that that he may not be as good as he thinks he is. Mizar is still shaking with anger. Quinton says his wings are essentially plucked and wonders what he'll do next. Featured Duel: Mizar vs. Trey & Quinton Quinton and Trey share a field and 4000 Life Points. Turn 1: Quinton thumb|left|[[Mizar vs. Trey and Quinton.]] Quinton draws "Deep Space Cruiser 9". He activates its effect, letting him send a Machine-Type monster in his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon it. He sends another copy of "Deep Space Cruiser 9" to Special Summon the first (900/900) in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning the other copy from his Graveyard (900/900) in Attack Position. He overlays his two Level 9 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" (2800/3000) in Attack Position. Quinton then activates "Magic Summon Breakdown", which prevents Mizar from Normal Summoning, Special Summoning or Setting a monster with the effect of a Spell Card during his next turn. Quinton Sets two cards. Turn 2: Mizar Mizar draws "Schwarzschild Limit Dragon". As Quinton controls a monster with 2000 or more ATK, Mizar Special Summons "Schwarzchild" (2000/0) from his hand via its own effect in Attack Position. He activates "Ergosphere", which allows him to add another copy of "Schwarzchild" from his Deck to his hand. He does so, then Special Summons it (2000/0) via its own effect in Attack Position. Mizar overlays his two Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Tachyon Dragon" attacks "Dyson Sphere", but Quinton activates the effect of "Dyson Sphere", negating the attack. Mizar activates the effect of "Tachyon Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of "Dyson Sphere", then increase the ATK of "Tachyon Dragon" by 1000 until the End Phase and allowing it to attack again ("Tachyon Dragon" 3000 → 4000). "Tachyon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dyson Sphere" (Trey and Quinton 4000 → 2800). Mizar Sets two cards Turn 3: Trey " equipped to "Chaos Atlandis".]] Trey Normal Summons "Chronomaly Gordias Unite" (300/???). Its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Chronomaly" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his hand with its effect negated; he Special Summons "Chronomaly Sol Monolith" (600/600) in Attack Position. The Level of "Gordias Unite" also becomes the same as that of "Sol Monolith". He overlays his two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" (2600/3000) in Attack Position. Trey activates the effect of "Atlandis" to equip a "Number" monster from his Graveyard to it, but Mizar activates his face-down "Tachyon Flare Wing", equipping it to "Tachyon Dragon" and negating the effect of "Atlandis". Trey activates Quinton's face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" to Rank-Up "Chronomaly Atlandis" and perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis" (3300/3300) in Attack Position. "Chaos Atlandis" attacks "Tachyon Dragon", but Mizar sends "Tachyon Flare Wing" to the Graveyard via its own effect to prevent the destruction of "Tachyon Dragon" (Mizar 4000 → 3700). Trey activates the effect of "Chaos Atlandis", equipping the attacked monster to it after damage calculation and increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Chaos Atlandis" 3300 → 4300). Turn 4: Mizar Mizar performs a Barian's Chaos Draw and draws "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One". Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes The old card backings can be seen in Trey's hand and when Mizar uses Barian's Chaos Draw. Notes